The use of closure devices for fastening storage containers, including plastic bags, is generally known. Furthermore, those skilled in the art, as demonstrated by the numerous patents in this area, generally know the manufacture of closure devices made of plastic materials.
A particularly well-known use for closure devices is in connection with flexible storage containers, such as plastic bags. In some instances, the closure device and the associated container are formed from thermoplastic materials, and the closure device and the side walls of the container are integrally formed by extrusion as a single piece. Alternatively, the closure device and side walls of the container may be formed as separate pieces and then connected by heat sealing or any other suitable connecting process. In either event, such closure devices are particularly useful in providing a closure means for retaining matter within the bag.
A conventional closure device typically utilizes mating fastening strips or interlocking closure elements which are used to selectively seal the bag. In addition, a slider may be provided for use in opening and closing the fastening strips or closure elements. The slider may include a separator, which extends at least partially between the fastening strips. When the slider is moved in the appropriate direction, the separator divides the fastening strips and opens the bag.
The separators currently being used are small and do not provide space for adding an additional feature. In addition, there is a need for a slider which will permit the user to remove or vent air from the container. The present invention provides a larger separator which permits a vent to be added to the slider.
Furthermore, there is a need for a slider with a latching feature to hold the slider in the closed position on the bag. Also, there is a need for a slider with a feature for providing a seal between the slider and the fastening strips.